legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Ackbar
'''Ackbar' was a Mon Calamari leader and military commander. Aptly given a name that means "selfless servant," Ackbar devoted himself to the cause of galactic freedom and became the foremost military commander of the Rebel Alliance, having previously been an Imperial slave. Biography Antebellum (44 BBY – 19 BBY) Born on the water world of Dac, Ackbar was interested in science and the sea from a young age. Ackbar was selected as Coral City's representative on the Calamarian Council after finishing school, and became a proponent of Mon Calamari space exploration during the Clone Wars. Resistance leader and slave (19 BBY – 1 BBY) In 19 BBY, Ackbar was chosen as the Calamarian Council's leader. When Imperial warships arrived to exert Emperor Palpatine's will over Mon Calamari, Ackbar tried in vain to negotiate; the Mon Calamari and Quarren were forced into slavery and the orbital shipyards were nationalized. Ackbar quickly became a leader of the resistance movement and succeeded in temporarily freeing his homeworld. In the end, the resistance could not withstand the Empire's counterattack, the planet fell and Ackbar was captured. The Imperial officer commanding the operation was so impressed by the Mon Calamari resistance that he decided to take Ackbar as a slave and presented him as a gift to Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Ackbar spent his enslavement learning from Tarkin and his staff, acquiring a deep knowledge of Imperial doctrine, as well as knowledge of secret projects like the first Death Star. Tarkin held a great deal of respect for Ackbar, despite being morally opposite to him. When word that Tarkin would be traveling with Bevel Lemelisk to the first Death Star reached the Rebel Alliance, they launched an operation to capture the pair. The Alliance struck Tarkin's shuttle en route to the Nebulon-B Frigate Vehemence in the Eriadu system, but their Y-wings were only able to disable a shuttle carrying Ackbar before an Imperial-class Star Destroyer arrived to rescue the Grand Moff. The rescue of Ackbar and his knowledge of the Death Star overshadowed the Alliance's failure at Eriadu, and he was returned to his people as Admiral of the Mon Calamari fleet. Like many planetary resistance groups, the Mon Calamari initially held the Rebel Alliance at fin's length, but Ackbar provided unofficial support and gave tacit approval of the decision by some Mon Calamari to pledge their starships to Mon Mothma's cause. It was Ackbar who informed the Rebels that the schematics for the Mon Calamari fleet, which had been destroyed by the Empire, were stored at Carida, giving them the opportunity to retrieve them and rebuild the impressive Mon Calamari Star Cruisers. After the Calamarian Council was rescued on Daluuj by the crew of the Millennium Falcon, they backed Ackbar's proposal to formally join the Alliance in 0 ABY. Under Ackbar's leadership, Mon Calamari and Quarren united against the Empire and freed their planet. Rebel leader (1 ABY – 5 ABY) Following the revolution, Ackbar led the Rebel Alliance to their first minor victory against the Imperial Navy during the Battle of Turkana. Given the rank of commander in the Alliance Navy (though retaining his rank as admiral in the Mon Calamari Navy during the Battle of Turkana), he swiftly rose through the ranks, finally achieving the rank of Admiral of the Fleet after his role in the Shantipole Project, the secret development of the Verpine-designed B-wing starfighter. After the destruction of the Rebel base on Yavin IV, Ackbar personally led scouting parties to other planets to investigate potential bases. He investigated Boz Pity and was on his way to Saleucami when he was boarded by Boba Fett. Fett handed over Ackbar to Imperials. Ackbar was on his way to the prisons on Kessel when he was rescued by Renegade Squadron. During the Battle of Boz Pity, Ackbar, a commander of the Rebel forces, was injured. Renegade Squadron saved his life by bringing him a bacta tank. Six months after the Battle of Yavin, Ackbar and the crew aboard his modified bulk freighter suffered an Imperial attack and crash-landed on a muddy planet called Daluuj. Ackbar and his crew were soon rescued by Han Solo, Leia Organa, and Luke Skywalker, Rebellion collaborators he would go on to form lasting working relationships with. Thanks to this rescue Ackbar was able lead his people in a feint in the Vallusk Cluster creating the distraction needed by the Rebels at Massassi Station to run the Imperial blockade of the Yavin system. Mon Mothma, noticing the skills of Ackbar, named him Supreme Commander of the Rebel Fleet and head of all Rebellion military operations. Ackbar became known as the "Father of the Alliance Navy," as he organized and trained the ragtag group of ships and crews into a fighting force capable of facing the Empire. He performed field missions alongside Risiev Credal. In terms of tactics, he was best known for his audacious, close-range assaults. Supreme Commander (5 ABY – Present) Ackbar commanded the Rebel Alliance Fleet personally at the Battle of Endor in 7 ABY. When it was discovered that his fleet had been led into a trap, Ackbar planned to retreat, lacking a contingency plan. His caution was due to the belief that the loss of the Rebel fleet would sound the death knell of the Alliance. Already hit hard after the loss of their main base on Hoth, the fleet was the last major Rebel asset. However, Ackbar opted to take the advice of Lando Calrissian and engage the Imperial fleet at close range. As Calrissian helped coordinate the fighters, Ackbar's large capital warships began a deadly point blank range fight with the Imperial fleet. When the shields on the second Death Star finally fell, Ackbar's forces moved into close range, bombarding the station's surface while still fighting Admiral Firmus Piett's fleet. Several Star Destroyers fell to Rebel attack, though it was the loss of the flagship Executor that turned the tides of the battle to the Alliance. Ackbar ordered a concentrated hail of fire on the Executor, crashing its shields and making it vulnerable to a kamikaze run by an RZ-1 A-wing interceptor. In the aftermath of the battle, following the destruction of the Death Star II, Ackbar continued to direct his forces against the remains of the Imperial fleet. They successfully captured several Star Destroyers. Ackbar made use of his refined version of the Kenobi Offensive, which further aided the Alliance to victory. With the Imperial fleet's retreat, the Rebel Alliance scored a major victory. Ackbar's forces accomplished what was previously thought impossible—the defeat of an Imperial fleet = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs Category:Rebel NPCs